mizaharfandomcom-20200214-history
Terms of Use
Mizahar is a fantasy world that may contain mature themes and topics, and should be considered inappropriate for children due to the strong nature of certain themes (violence, warfare, substance abuse, etc) depicted in threads. We gather here because we all love the game, the interaction the game brings, and the ability to escape the real world and join a fantasy one for a time. Real life is difficult enough without bringing many of the problems that exist within our lives into Mizahar’s World. By posting to Mizahar's Forums and Lore, you give us full permission to use and modify any ideas or concepts contained in your posts. General Guidelines & Rules By registering and interacting with the Mizahar Community, you are agreeing to: #Be creative and original. #Treat others respectfully. #Post within the theme and atmosphere of Mizahar. #Avoid posting any inappropriate subject matter. #Critique the work of others with praise and constructive criticism. #Post using only the English Language. #Have fun! Inappropriate Subject Matter By registering and interacting with the Mizahar Community, you are agreeing to avoid inappropriate subject matter. Inappropriate subject matter consists of: *Real World Politics or Political Propaganda in any form. *Real World Religious or Religious Propaganda. *Real World Social Issues which might be potentially inflammatory *Piracy/Warez/Hacking *Plagiarism – The threat or action of copying someone else’s work without due credit and, where appropriate, permission of the creator. *Racism – OOC Slurs, Jokes, or Culturally Offensive Material Relating to the Real World. *Harassment *Pornography – Images, Links, Explicit Threading *Spamming *Excessive Profanity - IC & OOC *Advertising Personal Items, Services for Sale, or Other Sites without Permission from The Founders. *Crude, derogatory, inappropriate, or disrespectful remarks aimed at any individual, group, or organization. Penalties We are interested in creating a supportive, friendly atmosphere in Mizahar, and we strive to take this approach to dealing with any infractions of these Terms of Use. If guidelines are not followed, members will first be informed that their content is in violation of the site's guidelines and referred to the Terms of Use. Posts containing subject matter that has been listed as ‘inappropriate’ will be removed in all cases. Should a member persist in violating the Terms of Use, that member will no longer be allowed to post on the forums. We encourage users who believe that a violation of the Terms of Use has occurred to inform the administrators via the 'Report a Post' button available at the top of every post, or via the Help Desk. In Conclusion The Staff of Mizahar request that all users remain respectful and courteous towards all other members of the forum at all times. We believe that these guidelines are fair and acceptable, and that all users should respect our reasons for keeping them in place. No one is here to ‘police’ behavior; we simply strive to maintain a community free of inappropriate or illegal material. Should a user have any problems or issues regarding any subject on the forum or the acts of any other user, they are encouraged to use the Help Desk for assistance. Retrieved from "http://www.mizahar.com/lore/Terms_of_Use"